


and now, we're even

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, thing is johnny isn't part of the nct gang, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: you didn't expect to find him here but you didn't expect hyojin to drive a bullet through your leg either, so maybe you should be thanking your lucky stars.





	and now, we're even

**Author's Note:**

> request:
> 
> "hello! can i get a nct johnny gang au! imagine where the reader is the leader of a rival gang and he's fucking badass and known for his stone cold exterior, and while out on a job, the reader saves johnny even though he could of just killed him, confusing the hell out of johnny. Maybe a few months later they run into each other again??? you can decide on that last part. (p.s. I love your writing so much. thanks a bunch!)"

“hey, no need to be hostile. we’re on neutral ground here. no one's encroaching on anyone’s territory.”

johnny raises his arms, palms level with his head in a placating gesture but the man in front of him is indiscernible, save for the knife he’s brandishing in the dim alley light. he just wanted to take a shortcut to get back to base fast.

“you can’t be serious. do you really believe that there’s true neutral ground anywhere here, especially in this city?”

“i don't, you’re right, of course,” johnny says, voice the epitome of calm. “some things can't be avoided but this small, specific pinpoint, among a few others, was decided to be one between NCT and Stasis.”

there’s a sound of something hitting or bouncing off of a dumpster as the man tosses the blade back and forth between his hands. johnny feels the weight of his pistol behind his waistband grow heavier. he really could have avoided this.

“well, NCT and Stasis aren’t the only gangs around.”

the knife is flying through the air and johnny moves but not fast enough to dodge it completely. he feels a sting on his cheek and the trickle of blood. that bang wasn’t an animal and if his luck is really that bad, he’s going to find himself outnumbered very soon.

”got any more of those knives?” he doesn’t ask and he doesn’t look around to find the source.

“oh i got plenty,” the first man says, thinking johnny said it. “and i don’t plan on missing a single throw.”

his hand slips into his jacket and comes out with three short knives, johnny slowly snakes his hand around his back. the bad lighting should give him some time to bring something out that’ll even the playing field. one blade shoots toward him so fast johnny knows it’s going to hit home.

he bares his teeth and closes his eyes but instead he hears the quiet pop of a gun and the sound of swearing in front of him. he opens his eyes and looks down at the ground where the knife lays, a single bullet hole is burned into it. he looks to his right, aware of the small dead-end offshoot. all he sees is a silhouette.

“get lost, rookie.”

“stay out of our business, _neutral ground,_ remember?”

“i don’t think you understand what that means.” you step into view, gun at your side and johnny raises his eyebrows. “and neither do you understand how much real trouble you’ve found yourself in.”

“you sound like all of my high school teachers,” the man– _young_ man sneers.

“you could learn a great deal from them,” you say, uninterested. you look him up and down. “you and your little ragtag gang should know that when the big fish make a decision, a treaty no less, they should follow the rules.

“and from what i see, you disobeyed direct orders.” you scan the area for emphasis. “i mean, no backup? not even a companion your age? if you stuck to your group for a little while longer you would’ve been granted access to a key piece of information.”

“and what’s that?”

you click the safety on and the boy tenses, confused. “i made a deal with hyunsik. extended an olive branch despite it not being a particularly advantageous move.”

silence, then

“oh.”

“oh?” the boy winces.

“i’m sorry, i–i apologize.”

“to me? how about him?” you gesture towards johnny, who had been watching the scene carefully in a low crouch. “respecting this area as neutral territory means respecting members of other gangs, especially when they hold more power than you.”

“i apologize, i didn’t– i didn’t realize...” he trails off as johnny gets to his feet and raises a hand.

“no harm done.” he looks at you and you, him. you turn to the boy.

“i won’t speak of this to hyunsik. think of this,” you point at the damaged knife on the ground, “as your first and only warning.”

he nods.

“scram.”

he runs off, tripping over himself, and you sigh, bending at the knees to inspect the short blade. it’s a nice craft, imported maybe? that kid had a nice arm too. a little more practice and he'll have high enough accuracy and speed that no one would dare fight him at more than a five-foot distance.

“this isn’t neutral territory.”

you turn over the blade and trace over the engraving. _Lobos._ “i’m aware. i just thought it fit to keep spinning the lie you started.”

“but why do it anyway? you could’ve pointed that gun at me and shot. it would've created a power vacuum that you would easily fill,” johnny says, daring to move closer to you. “another gang conquered.”

“more territory means more power spread out, spread _thin._ you alive is preferable to you dead at the end of my barrel.”

johnny stops two feet away from you and you don’t react. “for leverage?”

“for a favor.” you stand, meeting his stare. “one that i may call upon sooner rather than later, and i can’t ask a favor from a dead man, can i?”

“a favor.” he sounds uncertain.

“yes,” you say, holstering your gun. “keep your eyes open and an ear out. war is coming.”

you disappear into the night.  


—

  
“why’d you save him?”

“aren’t you supposed to be on a recon mission?”

“why spare him?”

“does donghyuck not need assistance?”

“you let him live.”

“and i’m _busy,_ what of it, yuta?”

“why’d you do it?”

“it was a political play.”

“and you have politicians lined up in your pocket, why let him live just for possible assistance in an inevitable conflict?” you give him a stern look. “other than the fact that seo youngho is the leader of the powerful rival gang, Stasis."

“allies mean stability.”

“that’s only true if they’re loyal allies, as in, allies like Bangtan and Velvet.”

“what makes you think we can’t gain Stasis as a trustworthy ally?”

“they have no reason to seek alliances. they’re powerful as is, with mutual pacts with people like hakyeon and hyunwoo.”

“and? agreements aren't the same as alliances.”

 _“and,”_ yuta says, furrowing his brow, “what you're doing is dangerous.”

“everything i do is dangerous. i step outside and there’s a possibility that i could be shot by a sniper nearly a mile away, and that’s where my story would end.”

he huffs and you look at him to find only concern written in his features. your eyes soften.

“believe me, i know what you're cautioning about, but... he seems to have a good head on his shoulders.” yuta’s eyebrow raises. “he isn’t ruthless or brutish like the whispers and tabloids make him to be.”

“and you got that just from turning your back to him and being _amazed_ by the lack of a knife lodged in your spine?”

“how’d you find that out?” you ask, not really surprised. he is your right hand after all.

“give me some credit, i have eyes, ears, and mouths all over the city.”

“mouths?”

“... i realize how weird that sounds. _messengers,_ i have messengers all over the city.”

you flatten your lips. “i’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, yuta.”

“i’d hope so, else you’ll owe me a favor if i have to go save your ass.”  


—

  
“ah shit.”

you shamble down the corridor, clutching your bleeding thigh. you shake your head and find a dusty broom closet, closing the door behind you and sinking to the floor as footsteps run past. you really should have brought yuta along with you.

ripping off a part of your pant leg, you wrap the cloth tight around your thigh, biting your lapel as red seeps through. at least the bullet exited your leg. you try your comms earpiece and only hear static. for such rundown property, you wouldn't have thought they'd have an operating jammer here.

there’s blaring in the halls, barely muffled by the door to the closet. they even have a functioning alarm system.

“oh no.”

that alarm is going to attract the police.

you stand, putting most of your weight on your left leg, and open the door just a crack. you look left and right and the coast seems to be clear, painted red by the emergency lights. you limp as fast as you can towards the exit, inserting a new clip into your gun as you make it to the doors. there’s shuffling from behind you and you freeze.

“a favor.”

you turn around and see him just as he tackles one of hyojin’s men to the ground, wrapping an arm around his collar in a sleeper hold until he slumps, unconscious. a gun falls to the ground harmlessly. you lean against the door, paling.

“how’d you get– why are you here?”

“what, no thank you?” johnny asks, propping open one door before moving to support you. he slings your right arm over his shoulders and helps you down the stairs.

“thank you. why are you here?”

he chuckles and shakes his head. you focus on putting one foot in front of the other. “a scout told me about your meeting with hyojin.”

“and?” you grunt as you descend the last step.

“i knew it was a trap the moment he said _hyojin.”_

you go through the back door and the night chill greets you. the alarms are just as loud outside.

“i wish i knew that. then again, some part of me already did. she isn't much for making friends.”

"no, she isn't."

he leads you to a nice car haphazardly parked by the sidewalk and clearly eligible for a parking ticket. you absently admire the dark blue shine. he probably has really nice leather seats.

“i’m going to ruin your upholstery,” you say, as johnny opens the door to the backseat. your breathing is shallow.

“it’s fine.” he helps you in and you huff, watching him through the tinted windows as he rounds the car to the driver’s seat. “i’ve got other cars.”

“mmm.” he looks at you in the rearview mirror as he starts the engine. you're drifting.

“hang in there.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love gang AUs guys
> 
> also, finally writing for NCT!!!


End file.
